Breeze
by BrokenBone
Summary: Lightning keeps a close eye at her companions. One in particular. - Rated T for language.


**Okay!**

So I haven't actually played the game. *shame*  
>I will be doing so though!<br>Sorry of anyone's a little OOC.. hurr..

This is just a little something I wrote because I like the pairing. (Haters gonna hate.)  
>And because I wanted to publish something.. herpderp.<p>

Please tell me what you think in a review!  
>I want to progress, so constructive criticism will be very much appreciated!<p>

Also, English is not my native language, so if I get a saying wrong, or misspell something. Please, inform me!

**Oh, and I don't own any characters!  
><strong>**They're all Square Enix doing.**

That said.  
><strong>Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes when the camp was set up, bellies were full and voices were humming happily while the sun set in the horizon, she would look at her. Study her face and body while she were unaware of her eyes resting upon her being.<p>

This was one of these nights.

A slow yet warm breeze brushed past all of them. Leaves danced along with the breeze as it made its way through the rest of the forest. Grass and flowers swaying in the serene evening sun.

At a glance, the whole forest could be dancing, slowly moving to unheard lyrics of a long forgotten tune.

Lightning studied her features as she watched the forest graceful movements with glee. She was yet to understand how such insignificant things could lift one's mood.

Lightning peered over at the spot were she figured the green globes were resting, without the slightest motion with her head. Watching the scenery, she just felt confused, more so than before. _Grass... trees... leaves... dirt.. there's nothing of matter there, nor is it anything you cannot see on a daily basis..._ her eyes tracked back to Vanille, who's eyes were still shining of happiness as she smiled and giggled. Lightning grunted. There were nothing that they hadn't seen before, yet Vanille seemed so awestruck, content, happy even.

Her happiness over insignificant and non-living beings annoyed Lightning to no end. The girl had to be crazy, who would otherwise stare at plants with such glee?

Who would giggle at the sight of grass?

Who would smile at leaves flickering thought the air as they slowly made their way to the soil underneath their mother tree?

Lightning shook her head as so many times before, she couldn't understand this light-headed, annoying, squealing little child. _Yes, she's no more than a child, who would otherwise be so happy over nothing?_

Her eyes trailed along Vanilles features. Her chin, jawbone, down her throat, up her neck. Lightning shifted a little, her eyes jolted away from Vanille for a moment to see if anyone was watching her eyeing the girl closely.

Everyone seemed to be to busy with their own doing, so Lightning continued to let her eyes caress Vanilles face, she seemed unaware of the constant attention towards her. _Tsk... I can feel eyes on me from miles away_.. furrowed brows, she slowly shook her head once more.

She go back to were she had left of, letting her eyes take in Vanilles soft skin, her ears, her slightly rosy cheeks, her full, partially parted, curled lips. And her deep green eyes, the eyes that could have been born from the purest emerald itself.

Her gaze lingered at her eyes.

Vanille smiled softy and giggled at something Fang had said, making her eyes shine brighter than the stars that were emerging on the night sky.

Despite her child-like demeanor, Lightning couldn't help but feel that the young Oerban girl kept something from everyone else. She had seen it before, a flicker in her deep green eyes, revealing traces of a far more intellected person under neath the light-headed, happy-go-lucky persona she so desperately hid behind.  
>Lightning had caught that flicker at several occations.<br>Which, to her own surprise, only had intreagued her.

She twitched. Suddenly aware of Vanilles green orbs locked with her own azure blue's. She felt a sting of nervousness pierce through her chest.

She must have been staring at the girl while lost in thought. She couldn't help but feel a little afraid of the redhead getting the wrong idea, yet at the same time she scolded herself internally for dropping her guard and focus while her mind had been wandering. She really should know better, had her years with the Guardian Crops taught her nothing?

She shifted her weight uncomfortably as Vanille kept their eyes locked. To Lightnings surprise, Vanille looked at her with her face fully relaxed. No smile, no giggle. Just an conscious stare as her green orbs searched Lightnings stoic face after an explanation for her sudden attention towards her.

Lightnings expression didn't reveal any of it, but inside, she listed all of the possible thoughts that could be passing through the redheads mind at that moment.

Would she make an assumption that Lightning liked her? - _Because I certenly don't!_ Trying to ignore the twitch in her eye whenever she tried to make her lie beliavable were becoming harder.

Would she believe that Lightning wanted something? In that case, what?

And why couldn't she just turn her face and look away?

Why did her body not obey her internal pleads when she wanted her eyes to stop staring into those green, penetrating orbs?

Lightning became increasingly nervous.  
>Their silent stare seemed to last an eternity, at least to Lightning.<br>In real, only a few seconds passed by.

Almost cringing when the girl moved, Lightning studied her expression.  
>A faint smile crept over her lips as her brows shot up.<p>

A question wether Lightning was okay or no.

Lightning grunded and gave a quick and stern nod, cheeks slightly warm.  
>Embarrassed that she had just moments before thought less of Vanille because she didn't detect Lightnings gaze, yet she had been gone quite some time before realizing that Vanille stared back. <em>Karma's a bitch..<em>

As she had answered the unspoken question, Vanilles eyes brightened once more and her lips curled up. She bobed her head and smiled even more towards the soldier, Lightning could feel her affectionate aura heading her way.

She looked to the side. Annoyed that the girls affection had got to her, made her soft. She had felt the growing soft spot for the redhead a while now, trying to ignore it. But the girl made it impossible with her friendly behaviour and sometimes - just sometimes - charming cluelessness. Even though she knew the fact that it were nothing more than a facade, there were moments were it would be heartwarming.

Her eye twitched as she realized were her thoughts were going. _I don't like this girl. _She stated in her mind.

She peeked back at the redhead.  
>She was still looking her way. As she met the soldiers gaze for the second time, she giggled, her usual pinkish cheeks bearing a colour more resembling that of a rose. The soldiers usual stoic facade trembled as she felt her heart throb at the sight.<p>

A faint smirk curled Lightnings lips. She quickly brushed it of, but Vanille had already caught it.  
>She giggled once more, eyeing Lightning warmly.<p>

The soldier tensed as Vanilles pink lips parted, forming unspoken words.  
>Her eyes widening in realization.<p>

_I love you.._

The green orbs left the azure ones.  
>Going back to the ongoing conversation.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pzzt! <em>

Don't forget to review! Kay, thanx, bie!  
>*waves*<p> 


End file.
